vault_of_the_sergioversefandomcom-20200213-history
Laura Canciella
Laura is one of the main characters of the Sergioverse and a member of the Newsboy Legion. Background Laura is the youngest of the Canciella family, who since many years ago has been dedicated to all sorts of fine arts such as literature, art, music, etc. Since she was very young, Laura has been known for being a famous idol in the capital city of Polaria (Located at the north of the Mushroom Land). Her music somehow had magical effects, making her able to mesmerize anyone with her melodious singing voice. During her gigs, she has been in numerous occasions in Comet City, which lead to meet Marta and the two became very good friends, increasing the good chemistry between both locations. As of today, Laura has dropped her singing career due to how it drained her both physically and emotionally and now composes her own music, ranging from pop, techno, electro swing and even "high quality video game rips". Though the latter is mostly when she's utterly bored, which happens sometimes due to how much her career has drained her. She has had to deal with Alfonso as well, getting herself captured like Marta one time. However, it was Jorge who saved her then. Jorge has admitted his love to Laura but she didn't do it yet, which causes her to get greatly embarrased when Jorge acts lovey-dovey with her. After that, she became a member of the Newsboy Legion. Appearence Laura is a female around her 20s with a slightly tanned skin. Her eyes are purple and her hair is long and blond. Her everyday outfit consists of: * A pink sweater * Black tracksuit pants with dark teal vertical lines * Pink sneakers * Her pink headphones She also has other outfits depending on the occasion. Powers and abilities Laura's main talent is her music. Her voice has strange properties and people can get mesmerized by hearing it. This also allows Laura to weaponize her own voice, creating powerful sound blasts. She also especializes on wielding whips and other kinds of flailing weapons. Personality Laura loved being an idol year ago, but now, she has been kind of drained emotionally, to the point she looks completely deadpan and stoic when compared to her friend Marta. Laura is the kind of person that very rarely speaks and she sometimes can get too snarky in her words, being fully aware of her utterances. Ever since retirement, she has started a love for internet culture such as memes and started a YouTube career to show off her compositions. She's in a bit of a relationship with Jorge, but she didn't admit it yet. This causes her to act a bit tsundere towards him. Relationships * Andrea and Marisa Canciella - Parents * Cristina and Alberto Canciella - Older sister and brother * Marta Goodday, Luisianna Lucetti - Best friends * Jorge Giordano - Boyfriend(?) * Sergio Applepicker, Dani, Alvaro Acevedo, Carlos Moreno, Shawn Applepicker, Ian Whitewings, Silvia Nardina, Alba Crystalia, Ace-13, Maika Sasaki, Ferdinand Davies - Fellow members of the Newsboy Legion * Alfonso Klock - Nemesis Other counterparts Phantom Idol In a different universe, Laura is an active member of the group of masked vigilantes called the Phantom Legion. As a Phantom, she uses the codename of Idol. Her powers and personality are almost the same as her regular counterpart. Kotone Shun (Persona) Kotone Shun is Laura's counterpart in the universe based on the Persona video game series. In Persona S, she is a fellow second-year student of the protagonist. Kotone inherits Laura's stoic behavior and often isolates herself with her headphones and stays quiet, making her look like she's not paying attention to conversations, but, on the contrary, she's a good listener. After being saved from the Zodiac Shadow of Virgo, she becomes a member of the Basement Dwellers with her own Persona, Angewomon, and has a Social Link representing the Justice Arcana. Laura (Pokemon) Laura appears in Nintendo's video game series Pokemon as a Pokemon Trainer. Her team is composed of: * Greninja * Alolan Raichu * Lopunny * Roserade * Cherubi * Wigglytuff Laura (Splatoon) In the Nintendo game Splatoon, Laura appears as her own Inkling self. She is part of Marta's team, as she's a bit more veteran in this game and joined it by Marta's request Her weapon of choice is the Custom Dual Squelcher and her gear is the Noise Cancellers, Black Squideye and Crazy Arrows. Her tentacles are bubblegum pink and tied into a ponytail like most male Inklings, but change into sky blue during Turf Wars, as it's her team's color. Laura (Fire Emblem) Laura appears in Nintendo's Fire Emblem series. She is part of the Maid class, which makes her able to utilize throwing knives and other kinds of objects, as well as using healing staves and magic. In Fire Emblem Heroes, she holds the title of "Bored Priestess" and is an Infantry Staff user.Category:Characters Category:Sergioverse Category:Heroes